FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel dye salts which are free from fiber-reactive radicals and have the formula I ##STR2##
where
Chr is an (m+n)-valent radical of a chromophore from the series of the metal-free or metal-containing phthalocyanines, of the quinacridones, of the mono-, dis- or polyazo dyes, of the anthraquinones or copper formazans, PA1 Ar is phenyl or naphthyl each of which is unsubstituted or substituted, PA1 x.sup..sym. is a metal cation or ammonium ion, PA1 y.sup..sym. is a proton, metal cation or ammonium ion, PA1 m is 1 to 6, and PA1 n is 1 to 6, the sum of m and n being not more than 7, PA1 monoalkylamines, such as methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, isopropylamine, butylamine, sec-butylamine, isobutylamin, 1,2-dimethylpropylamine or 2-ethylhexylamine, PA1 dialkylamines, such as dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, diisopropylamine, dibutylamine, diisobutylamine, di-sec-butylamine, bis(2-ethylhexyl)amine, N-methyl-n-butylamine or N-ethyl-n-butylamine, PA1 alkoxyalkylamines, such as 2-methoxyethylamine, bis(2-methoxyethyl)amine, 3-methoxypropylamine, 3-ethoxypropylamine or 3-(2-ethylhexoxy)propylamine, PA1 trialkylamines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylethylamine, N,N-dimethylisopropylamine, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine and PA1 hydroxy amines, such as mono- or diethanolamine, mono- or dipropanolamine, mono- or diisopropanolamine, N-mono- or N,N-di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl)ethanolamines, -propanolamines or -isopropanolamines, such as N-mono- or N,N-dimethylethanolamine, -propanolamine or -isopropanolamine, N-mono- or N,N-diethylethanolamine, -propanolamine or -isopropanolamine, N-mono- or N,N-dipropylethanolamine, -propanolamine or -isopropanolamine, N-mono- or N,N-diisopropylethanolamine, -propanolamine or -isopropanolamine or N-mono- or N,N-dibutylethanolamine, -propanolamine or -isopropanolamine, N-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl)diethanolamines, -dipropanolamines or -diisopropanolamines, such as N-methyldiethanolamine, -dipropanolamine or -diisopropanolamine, N-ethyldiethanolamine, -dipropanolamine or -diisopropanolamine, N-propyldiethanolamine, -dipropanolamine or -diisopropanolamine, N-isopropyldiethanolamine, -dipropanolamine or -diisopropanolamine or N-butyldiethanolamine, -dipropanolamine or -diisopropanolamine, triethanolamine, tripropanolamine, triisopropanolamine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyrrolidine, N-(2- or 3-hydroxypropyl)pyrrolidine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperidine, N-(2- or 3-hydroxypropyl)piperidine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)morpholine, N-(2- or 3-hydroxypropyl)morpholine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine, N-(2- or 3-hydroxypropyl)piperazine or N,N-dimethyl- or N,N-diethyl-N-(5-hydroxy-3-oxapentyl)amine. PA1 Hal is halogen, especially chlorine, and Chr, m and n are each as defined above, is treated first with an arylamine of the formula III EQU Ar--NH.sub.2 (III), PA1 Chr is an (m+n)-valent radical of a chromophore from the series of the metal-free or metal-containing phthalocyanines, of the quinacridones, of the mono-, dis- or polyazo dyes, of the anthraquinones or copper formazans, PA1 Ar is phenyl or naphthyl each of which is unsubstituted or substituted, PA1 X.sup..sym. is a metal cation or ammonium ion, PA1 y.sup..sym. is a proton, metal cation or ammonium ion, PA1 m is 1 to 6 and PA1 n is 1 to 6, the sum of m and n being not more than 7,
to a method of dyeing or printing paper and to dye preparations comprising dye salts.